Fantastic Baby
by Blueberry Springer
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky y Viktor Nikiforov, pupilo y tutor respectivamente, cayeron rendidos ante los encantos de Fantastic Baby, el vecino del primero quien suele bailar todas las tardes en el patio de su casa. Una lucha por el amor del aficionado bailarín se desata entre ellos dos: la sensualidad y experiencia de Viktor contra la tenacidad y la ruda ternura de Yuri. ¿Quién ganará?
1. Baldor y el niño telescopio

**¡Hola que tal gente! Traigo esta pequeña historia para ustedes, será de pocos capítulos no tan largos como los de mi otra historia (Amores en tiempos de internet, actualmente en emisión por esta misma plataforma). Advierto que contendrá un triángulo amoroso. Escribo esto para satisfacer mi alma de putishipper. Si de casualidad llegaste aquí mientras estabas estudiando... te sugiero que ... ¡dejes de estudiar y procrastina aquí! jajja ok no, estudia y después vente pa´ca.**

 **Disfruten de su lectura.**

* * *

Viktor no entendía que tanto miraba su pupilo a través de la ventana. Vanos eran sus intentos de atraer al adolescente de 15 años al maravilloso pero intrincado sendero de las matemáticas. La matemática, tenia el descaro de corregir el muchacho, señalando que solo han visto un solo tipo de matemática y dejando en claro, de paso, que no le interesa conocer a las demás.

Pero al parecer tampoco estaba demasiado interesado en aprender aquella que era tema de sus clases particulares. Hace varios días notó que Yuri miraba contemplativamente la ventana, pero no acertaba el motivo de su actuar. ¿Que tenía de interesante mirar los tejados de las casas circundantes? La idea de que estuviera espiando a los vecinos cruzó por su cabeza... No era tan descabellado considerando de que vivía en el único edificio del lugar, rodeado de casas que no lograron ser expropiadas por las codiciosas manos de la constructora. Desde un tercer piso, tenía la vista privilegiada para observar la vida cotidiana de los vecinos.

Aun así... ¿qué tenía de interesante observar como un señor barrigudo hacía uso indiscriminado de la pequeña piscina de su hijito, usándola a modo de silla con una cerveza en una mano y un choripan en la otra? Nada. Es más, era perturbador, ni para material de soborno servía. Solo dejaba una asquerosa imagen mental difícil de borrar.

-Yuri, si no estas buscando ángulos en la ventana, te sugiero que traigas tu trasero a la silla y terminemos con este problema - amonestó Viktor.

-¡Qué fastidio! La matemática es como tú. - sentenció el joven.

-¿Compleja e interesante?

-Incapaz de resolver los problemas por si misma -respondió Yuri, atacando el punto flaco de su tutor: un hombre que podía resolver cualquier problema matemático excepto los de su propia vida.

-Golpe bajo Yura. No se vale. -replicó el aludido con un puchero - por tonto te daré un ejercicio extra y no me iré hasta que lo hayas resuelto. He dicho.

Suspirando pesadamente, Yuri se sentó frente a su tutor y tomando el lápiz comenzó a garabatear algunos números.

* * *

Se situó al balcón para tomar aire y fumar un cigarrillo para relajarse, mientras esperaba que su pupilo resolviera los ejercicios propuestos. miraba indiferente la techumbre de las casas, acostumbrado al panorama. Hace un año que daba clases particulares a Yuri, quien no fue bendecido con el don de entender las matematicas y el abuelo de éste, otrora vecino suyo, le pidió que le enseñara a cambio de una modesta suma de dinero. Viktor no podía negar semejante favor a un antiguo vecino y amigo de su padre, por lo que aceptó el trato.

La brisa fresca de la tarde hacía bailar su flequillo gris y esparcir las volutas de humo que salían despedidas de su cigarro. Yuri mantenía la hipótesis de que su cabello era grisáceo de tanto fumar como chimenea en Alaska. Viktor se limitaba a reírse por dentro de las ingenuas y precientíficas explicaciones del chiquillo.

Su mirar al horizonte, digna de una imagen acompañada de una frase motivacional, fue interrumpido por el ruido de una extraña música. Extraña para el peligris, que no lograba determinar el género, pero si el origen de dicha melodía. De una de las casas colindantes al edificio provenía aquel sonido, pero lo más novedoso era aquel joven que daba vida a esa canción con su cuerpo.

Ahora podía entender a la perfección a Yuri.

Era imposible apartar la mirada, el cuerpo del bailarín ejercía una fuerza como imán que hacia imposible poder mirar cualquier otra cosa, ni aunque quisiera, aunque le pagaran por ello. Era fascinante como la compleja coreografía se entrelazaba con la canción como un tejido, como aquellos pasos tan complejos como los números complejos parecían tan fluidos de la mano del interesantisimo vecino de negros cabellos y cuerpo esbelto.

-Con razón que no apartabas tu carota de la ventana ¡Que espectáculo! - exclamó Viktor, lanzando un silbidito.

-¿De qué hablas, anciano? - levantó la cabeza azorado. Su tutor había descubierto su pequeño secreto.

-Así que en vez de resolver los problemas de doña matemáticas, te dedicabas a admirar a tu vecino bailarin... baia baia

-¡No te metas, viejo! ¡Cosa mía si miro como baila! -replicó Yuri, más colorado que nunca.

-No te culpo Yuri. Esto es algo digno de ser admirado, pero me pregunto si el susodicho estará al tanto de que tiene un pequeño público que contempla su performance.

Yuri apartó la mirada de los inquisitivos ojos celestes. Ese gesto respondió la pregunta de Viktor.

-Veo que no. ¿Por lo menos sabes siquiera su nombre?

Sin respuesta.

-mmm... entonces lo admiras en silencio, en las sombras, como un tímido amante frente a su primer amor... ¿Acaso te gusta? ¡Te gusta, te gusta! - acusó Viktor al ver que el pobre chiquillo se ponía más colorado que mil semáforos en rojo. -No te puedes guardar esto, ¡debes decirle que lo admiras, que quieres conocerlo! Después de todo son vecinos, punto a favor.

-A ver, a ver anciano, bájate del pony. Es asunto mío si prefiero solo mirarlo desde la comodidad de mi balcón, si le hablo o no. No metas tus manos en esto, que siempre que lo haces, lo arruinas. -inquirió el muchacho.

-¡Pero Yuri! ¿Piensas conformarte con tan poco? ¿No te intriga saber quien es Fantastic Baby?

-¿¡Quién!?

-Tu vecino bailarín. Algún nombre le tenia que poner ya que no conocemos el verdadero.

-¿Y por que tenía que ser ese ridículo mote? -reclamó Yuri, disconforme con ese nombre.

-Algo así decía la canción que estaba bailando. _Wow, fantastic baby, dance turutururututur aiguana dens dens dens fantastic baby_ , y de ahi no entiendo nada más. Quizá la canción esté en arameo...

-Mejor sigo resolviendo los ejercicios - dijo Yuri mirando a Viktor como bicho raro.

* * *

No había día en que Viktor incordiara a Yuri con el tema del vecino bailarín, alias Fantastic Baby. ¿Cuándo le hablarás? ¿Le preguntaras su nombre? ¿Le pedirás que te enseñe a bailar?, eran preguntas que Viktor realizaba en cada maldita clase particular que tenían. Atrás quedo el afán del ruso de enseñarle algo de matemáticas, ahora solo lo incordiaba con esas preguntas y burlarse de sus sonrojos cada vez que tocaban el tema. Era peor que los chicos de su edad, ya no podía mirar a su vecino a gusto sin que esas mismas preguntas surgieran multiplicadas por un chilion de la boca de su tutor.

\- Es que no puedes seguir asi, Yura. Tienes que armarte de valor y hablarle, no te puedes pasar el resto de tu juventud admirándolo en secreto. Alguien se puede adelantar y te lo puede quitar. - le advirtió Viktor.

-¡Déjame en paz, calvo alcahuete, celestina de cuarta! - explotó Yuri, harto de la insistencia de Viktor.

-¡Me llamaste calvo! - exclamó dolido el calvo, digo, Viktor, como si hubiera sido herido por un rayo, el cruel rayo de la calvicie, perdón, del insulto.

-Mi abuelo te paga para que me enseñes matemática no para que me enseñes a flirtear. ¡Me tienes hasta la puta madre con el "Fantastic Baby"! - exclamó airado,amenazándolo con un libro de tapa dura.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien, no te incordiaré más! Baja ese Baldor por favor. - pidió Viktor, tratando de aplacarlo.

-Por hoy estás a salvo, calvo, ¡ja, me salió una rima!

\- Uy si, se te da muy bien el area de las humanidades. Pero en materia del amor no sabes nada. Yo en tu lugar moriría por conocer a Fantastic Baby. ¡Mira cuantos estilos de baile nos ha deleitado en estas dos semanas en que lo hemos observado con tu telescopio! ¿Será instructor de baile, coreografo? ¿ como es posible que no quieras saber eso Yuri? Si me enamorara, querría saber todo sobre el objeto de mi amor.

-Lo haces ver muy fácil, pero no lo es. ¿Cómo pretendes que le hable de la nada? "Hola soy Yuri, el vecino del edificio de al lado que te observa bailar con su telescopio en compañía de su molestoso tutor. Oh, como no sabemos tu nombre, te hemos bautizado como Fantastic Baby" ¿oyes lo ridículo que suena? No sirvo para esto. - admitió Yuri, derrotado, agachando la mirada.

-Lo que necesitas es la excusa para iniciar una conversación casual. Si no tienes la excusa, la inventas. Observa y aprende.

Entonces Viktor tomó el Álgebra de Baldor con el que Yuri lo había amenazado, se fue hacia el balcón y lo lanzó en dirección hacia el patio del vecino bailarín.

-Baia, se te cayó tu libro en la casa de Fantastic Baby, tendrás que ir a buscarlo. -señaló Viktor con un tono de falsa inocencia.

-¡Maldito, quebraste un vidrio! - exclamó el muchacho furioso.

\- Baia, tendrás que ir a pedirles disculpas y pagar la reparación de su ventana. ¡Que gran oportunidad para hablar con él y mantener el contacto!. Ya, partiste a disculparte, no hagas que el sacrificio de Baldor sea en vano. - ordenó el ruso mayor, sin inmutarse por haber roto una ventana.

-¡Ah noo! Tu irás conmigo, el que rompe, paga - y el joven arrastró al mayor y juntos se dirigieron a la casa del que había sido objeto de intensa y secreta admiración.

* * *

Todo el valor que Yuri había reunido para ir a la casa de su vecino se fue esfumando a medida que se acercaban a dicho domicilio. Cuando ambos, pupilo y tutor estuvieron en el umbral de la puerta, todo aquel valor se fue volando como el libro de Álgebra de Baldor que Viktor lanzó. Y no quedaba rastros de él, al igual que del libro.

Una mujer de unos veinte años les abrió la puerta. Los miraba indiferente con un cigarro humeante en su mano derecha.

-No tenemos tiempo de hablar de la palabra de dios. - y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Los dos jóvenes se recuperaron de su estupor y volvieron a golpear la puerta. La misma mujer de antes acudió.

-Ya les dije que no ...

-No somos testigos de jehová ni elders (mormones) - repuso rápidamente Viktor. A mi pupilo (este chiquillo que está a mi lado) se le cayó su álgebra de Baldor en el patio de su casa y si nos permite vinimos a buscarlo.

-Está bien, pasen. Un momento...

La mujer varió su rostro indiferente a uno sorprendido. Estaba acostumbrada a tener que devolver balones que atolondrados chicos perdían en el patio de su hogar, pero libros...

Viktor hizo entrar rápidamente a Yuri antes de que les volvieran a cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

* * *

Otra mala calificación que tenía que esconder bajo el colchón. Poco le faltaba reprobar matemática, por más que estudiaba, no repuntaba. No había caso. Si su familia se enterara, le prohibirían aquello que más adoraba hacer: bailar.

Con sus amigos de la escuela conformaron un grupo de baile y ensayaban arduamente para audicionar en un importante concurso. Yuuri era un perfeccionista, a parte de los ensayos con el grupo, él mismo practicaba los pasos de todo tipo de danza en el patio de su casa, porque ser el bailarín principal conllevaba una enorme responsabilidad que le generaba ansiedad y con ello, unas ganas compulsivas de ensayar. Esto ultimo ha sido la causa de que le quedara poco tiempo para estudiar y por ende, estar a punto de reprobar matemática.

Revolvía entre las cosas de su habitación en busca del maldito libro de álgebra que necesitaba para estudiar. Tras varios minutos de infructuosa búsqueda Yuuri interpretó aquello como una señal del cielo que le decía que no tenía que estudiar.

Mas el cielo dijo otra cosa.

La ventana de su habitación fue cruelmente rota por un objeto lanzado no identificado, o sea, un OLNI. Pedazos de vidrio volaron con el impacto de dicho objeto, esparciéndose por toda la estancia y dejando un enorme boquete en la ventana. Con cuidado, Yuuri se acercó para averiguar de que objeto se trataba. El álgebra de Baldor. El puto álgebra de Baldor, que no le bastaba con contener problemas, si no que ahora los provocaba. "El algebra de Bin Laden" pensó Yuuri, quien sentía aquella irrupción como un atentado contra su habitación y sus pocas ganas de estudiar.

-¡Hermano, te buscan! - gritó Mari, su hermana mayor.

¿Quién lo buscaría? Era extraño. Hasta donde tenía conocimiento, Phichit estaba en sus clases de fotografía, Mila y Sara estaban en el centro comercial en busca de prendas para el grupo, Yuuko estaba en una cita con Takeshi y Georgi en su taller de teatro. Ninguno podría estar en su casa en estos momentos.

Con el Baldor en sus manos, acudió a donde su hermana. En el salón estaban ella junto a un hombre alto de cabellera plateada y ojitos de piscina y otro chico, más joven y bajo de estatura, de cabello rubio y ojos verde hoja. El niño telescopio. Era el niño telescopio, como lo bautizó Phichit cuando un día que estaba en su casa le señaló que alguien del edificio de al lado espiaba su baile con dicho instrumento. Yuuri creyó al principio que era casualidad, bien podría estar espiando a otros con una vida más interesante que la suya. Así que fingió no darse cuenta. Pero el niño telescopio siempre aparecía en las horas en las que Yuuri ensayaba. Una vez que no ensayó por estar resfriado, se asomó por la ventana para ver si el niño telescopio hacia su aparición, después de todo podía ser coincidencia que apareciera cuando él bailaba. Pero no apareció.

Phichit lo molestaba diciéndole que tenía un admirador secreto y le interrogó que si su telescopio era impedimento para seguir bailando en la comodidad de su patio. A lo que Yuuri le respondió que le daba igual, no dejaría de bailar por el mero hecho de ser observado, de todos modos se preparaba para bailar frente a una audiencia y esto le servía para estar preparado. Y siguió danzando como si nada.

-Yuuri, este chico dice que... ay, era cierto lo del libro -comentó Mari al ver el dichoso articulo en manos de su hermano menor.

-Hola, soy Viktor Nikiforov - se apresuró a saludar tendiéndole la mano que Yuuri estrechó educadamente mientras se inclinaba levemente. Luego Yuuri, repitiendo el gesto de Viktor, se dirigió al muchacho rubio, quien colorado como remolacha apenas despegaba la vista del suelo.

-Hola ¿y cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi Baldor -atinó a decir al notar que su crush tenía aquel libro en sus manos. De los nervios que sentía no pudo decir la frase completa, que era "devuelveme mi Baldor"

-Mibaldor y Viktoru, un gusto. Yo me llamo Yuuri Katsuki. Supongo que el libro le pertenece a alguno de los dos... lamento decirles que no podré devolverselo. Me lo quedaré en compensación por haber roto mi ventana.

-Pero lo necesito para estudiar - replicó Yuri. No estaba dentro de los planes de Viktor el que Fantastic Baby (ahora Yuuri) confiscara su libro como pago.

-Yo también. Extravié el mío y este me viene de maravillas...

-¿Volviste a tirar el tuyo al río, hermano?

-Phichit lo lanzó, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Já, seguro que intentaste hacer "algo" para evitarlo, si como no - replicó la hermana, escéptica.

-Mi pupilo "Mibaldor" ¡auch! -exclamó Viktor al recibir un codazo en el estómago por parte de Yuri "Milbaldor" Plisetsky - vino expresamente -continuó- para ofrecer reparar los daños ocasionados por el libro. Así que por favor acepten nuestras seguridades de pago - finalizó tendiendo la mano hacia el libro.

Yuuri no quería ceder. Frente a la opción de pasar frío y reprobar matemáticas, prefería con mucho la primera opción. Reprobar significaba no bailar más. Pero no intuía que existía alguien más desesperado que él hasta que se vió tirado en el piso con el tal Mibaldor, ex niño telescopio,encima de él tratando de recuperar el libro de sus manos.

En un momento de lucidez Yuri se percató de lo que estaba haciendo: estaba a horcajadas del joven que admiraba en secreto hace muchos meses con el solo fin de arrebatarle el libro, que en otras circunstancias lo habría arrojado como comida para los peces .

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos. Y lo que sintió cuando conectó sus ojos verde hoja con los ojos chocolate de él solo podía describirlo como si se hubiera tragado un hormiguero y que en consecuencia sintiera una especie de comezón en su pancita. Sentía recorrer un calorcito que nacía en la boca de su estómago y que subía llenando de calidez su corazón. Su cara ardía como si hubiera sufrido de insolación.

¿Que sentía Yuuri?

En primer lugar estaba nervioso, porque sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro y la mirada verde del muchacho era inquisitiva, como si quisiera ver dentro de él. Pero del nerviosismo pasó a la ternura. Mibaldor se asemejaba a esos gatitos de pocos días con sus cuerpecitos todo engrifados y sus pelajes en punta en un torpe pero tierno intento de amedrentar y ser rudos. Sus mejillas coloradas eran la guinda de la torta de la ternura que le provocaba.

Esa corriente de sensaciones acabó cuando el joven mayor que se identificó como Viktor le sacó al chico de encima, tomandolo como a un saco de papas y pretendiendo llevarselo de la misma manera. Pretendiendo, porque el chiquillo estaba haciendo una pataleta que impedia cualuqier movimiento del mayor.

-¡Bajame Viktor! ¡Necesito recuperar mi libro o reprobaré y el abuelo me castigará por los siglos de los siglos amén!

-Estas muy alterado. Cuando te tranquilices podrás reclamar lo que quieras, pero ahora no estas en condiciones. ¡Mira que abalanzarte sobre Fantast... digo, sobre Yuuri! Por favor, discúlpenos por este bochornoso suceso, les juro que mi pupilo no suele comportarse así ... ¡deja de arañarme maldita sea! - exclamó Viktor al ver que Yuri lo rajuñaba por encima del pantalón.

-Hermano, mejor devuelvele el libro al niño, mira como está el pobrecito... -pidió Mari, compadeciéndose del rubio.

-¡No soy un niño! ¡Pronto cumpliré 16!

Yuuri titubeaba.

-Es que Mari nee-chan, también necesito ese libro. Oto- san y Oka-san ya me advirtieron que si reprobaba matemática, los ensayos de baile se acabarían para mí, y ya sabes, se viene el concurso... no quiero perdérmelo, los chicos cuentan conmigo... -señaló angustiado.

Al oír esto, a Viktor se le encendió la calva, perdón, se le ocurrió una idea. Y se volteó en dirección a los hermanos (hasta hace poco intentaba salir por la puerta con Yuri a cuestas)

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerles que beneficiará a ambas partes. Se podrá efectuar si ambos consienten en compartir a Baldor- sama.

* * *

Con su mas brillante y espectacular sonrisa de corazón, Viktor acudió a abrir la ella estaba aquel joven bailarin aficionado del cual quedó prendado cuando lo vió bailar desde el balcón, y que ahora se convirtió en dueño de sus suspiros y sueños húmedos desde aquel bendito día en el que arrojó el álgebra de Baldor y pudo contemplar de cerca su figura y su rostro, que lo enamoraron casi al instante.

Su genial idea de darle clases particulares de matemática en conjunto con Yuri, con excusa de compartir el libro, sería el primer paso para conquistarlo. Desplegaría todos sus encantos del que se sabía dueño para enamorarlo poco a poco. Luego vendrían las citas y con ellas, los besos.

Lo conquistaría a pesar de saber que Fantastic Baby solo contaba con 17 años y estaba en su último año.

Lo conquistaría a pesar de la ONU misma.

Lo conquistaría a pesar de Yuri, el niño telescopio, quien también estaba enamorado del bailarín.

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo..._

 _La lucha de dos por un corazón que solo piensa en bailar..._

* * *

 **Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado :D. Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, tiempo y tips para sobrevivir al semestre, chocar los cinco a distancia., reviews... un momento, eso ya lo dije, un caramelo imaginario, un saludo, etc.**

 **Blue.**


	2. Yo lo vi primero

**Nuevo capítulo :D Gracias por sus reviews, favs, lecturas etc, me animaron mucho :D**

 **Nuestros rusos favoritos comienzan a sacar las garras... saquen sus palomitas ... jajaja ok no.**

 **Disfruten de su lectura.**

* * *

Un grupo de adolescentes charlaban con gran ruido y alegría en un concurrido restorán de comida rápida. Alternaban las mordidas de sus respectivas hamburguesas con la interesante conversación que tenía lugar. Porque son siempre interesantes cuando implica molestar a alguien con su vida amorosa y competir por quien podía sacarle el rojo más furioso a la víctima de turno.

En su fuero interno Yuuri se arrepentía por haber "shippeado" a Phichit con Seung en frente de todos sus amigos del grupo de baile, por que ahora este se la estaba cobrando contándole a todos los chicos que Yuuri tenía dos pretendientes: uno menor y otro mayor que él. Y eso tuvo por consecuencia de que en el grupo se conformaran dos facciones: los "pro sugar daddy" y los "pro sugar baby".

-Yuuri, quédate con el sugar daddy, vamos, se que te gustan mayores, esos que llaman señores... -pidió Phichit, quien era del bando sugar daddy.

-¡Viktor no es tan viejo! ¡solo tiene 20 años!

-Si al dividir su edad te da como resultado un número de dos dígitos, entonces es un viejo - sentenció Phichit en tono sabio, levantando su dedo indice.

-No lo suficiente para ser un sugar daddy -contradijo Mila, lider pro sugar baby - yo me inclino por el niño telescopio, por Mibaldor.

-Se llama Yuri - corrigió Yuuri.

-¡Igual que tú! Es el destino que te dice que te quedes con él, Yuuri - kun - señaló Yuuko, que integraba la facción de Mila.

-¡No! ¡pero que confusión sería llamarte igual que tu pareja! Relaciones de este tipo están destinadas a morir, solo miren el caso de Taylor y Taylor - expresó Phichit.

-¿Taylor y Taylor? ¿Y esos quienes son? - preguntó Sara, buscando en su memoria si conocía a esas personas.

-¡Taylor Swift y Taylor Lautner, niña por dios! ¿Cómo no los conoces? -preguntó Georgi espantado ante la ignorancia de la italiana.

-¡Uy, perdón por preferir estudiar en vez de pasar todo el día mirando el canal E!

-Como sea. Yuuri, yo te aconsejo que elijas a Viktor, los menores son inmaduros, no saben lo que quieren. Solo te vas a meter en problemas, te lo digo yo - advirtió Georgi, amargado por una experiencia amorosa anterior con una chica de un curso menor.

-Nah, Gosha, tú estás despechado porque Anya te dejó por otro - reclamó Mila, colocando el dedo en la llaga.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Georgi - dijo Phichit - los menores no tienen la madurez necesaria para mantener una relación estable, en cambio Viktor, al ser más grande tiene más mundo y mucha mucha experiencia -alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

Yuuri sintió que era momento de detener esto. Sus amigos debatían acerca de su vida amorosa como si estuvieran discutiendo un proyecto de ley en el Congreso.

-¡Hey, chicos, chicos! -dijo, llamando su atención - ¿Nadie a pensado en la posibilidad de que no prefiera a ninguno?

Silencio. Los chicos miraron a Yuuri fijamente. Medio segundo después estallaron en estridentes carcajadas.

-¡JAAJAJJAJAJA!¡Yuuri, esa no te la crees ni tú mismo! ¡Pasas todo el día pegado al WhatsApp hablando con Viktor! - dijo entre risas el tailandés.

-¡Yuuri -kun, le das me divierte a todos los memes de Yuri Mibaldor -san! Si eso no es amor, yo no sé que es.

Era inútil. Mejor cortaría por lo sano.

-Bien, me marcho. Tengo que ir a mis clases de matemática si no quiero reprobar.

-Miren chicos, así le llaman ahora a las citas, "clases de matemática" -se burló Phichit haciendo las comillas con sus dedos - como buen amigo que soy, si quieres te lanzo El Quijote al río para que Viktor te de clases privadas de "Lengua" - añadió, picarón.

Los demás solo atinaron en reirle la gracia.

-¡Ay kamisama, dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerzas...!

* * *

-¡Muy bien hecho Yuuri! Ya estás entendiendo las inecuaciones. -felicitó calurosamente Viktor ante los avances de su nuevo pupilo y, si todo salía bien, su futura pareja.

-Gracias Viktor-san, eres un buen maestro. Emm, Yuri, ¿me prestas tu baño por un momento?

-Como sea -respondió escuetamente el aludido, quien estaba manteniendo una ardua lucha con las ecuaciones. Apenas el japonés se marchó, se dirigió a Viktor:

-Mii biin hichi Yiiri- se burló - No te creas que con hacerte el zalamero con él, vas a lograr algo anciano de pacotilla.

-No busco lograr nada. No tiene nada de malo en dar un refuerzo positivo a un alumno tan bueno como Fantastic Baby - repuso Viktor.

-¡Deja de tratarme como imbécil! - gritó, golpeando la mesa con un puño. - ¡Sé lo que intentas hacer, pero no lo permitiré!

-¿Qué es lo que intento hacer, según tú?

-¡Quieres quitarme a Fantastic Baby! ¡No dejaré que lo hagas!

-Ay, Yura, Yura, Yura... no puedo quitarte algo que no tienes, no tiene sentido. -dijo tranquilamente.

-¡Entonces no te metas en mi camino, calvo! ¡Yo lo vi primero!

-¿Que viste primero, Yurio? - preguntó Yuuri, quien oportunamente volvió del baño, tras hacer del 2.

"Yurio" se sintió azorado tras verse descubierto por su amor secreto en una actitud hostil. Las palabras se negaban a acudir a su boca.

-Dice que vio primero el ensayo de tu baile con tus amigos -contestó Viktor, con su enorme capacidad de mantener la calma en momentos de tensión -, pero yo le discuto porque estoy casi seguro que yo vi primero el ensayo de "Lupita mi amor" del jueves pasado.

Yuuri ladeó su cabeza en un gesto de extrañeza, como si no hubiera entendido lo último que le dijo Viktor.

-¡Es "nae pittam nunmul", so bruto! -corrigió Yuri.

Cuando Yuuri entendió el error que cometió su tutor, se largó a reír.

-Ahora que lo pienso - dijo tras secarse las lágrimas provocadas por las risas - pareciera que efectivamente dijera Lupita mi amor. Los chicos morirán de risa cuando les cuente.¡Me haces tanto reír Viktor -san!

-¡Iuuri! ¡No seas malo conmigo! ¡Yo te enseño matemáticas! -pidió Viktor, tratando de contener un puchero, pero a la vez sintiéndose contento de ser motivo de alegría para el japonés.

-Y eso es suficiente castigo que amerita portarse mal. -comentó Yuri - mira que confundir Lupita mi amor con Blood Sweat and Tears. Lo que hace la ignorancia...

-¿Yurio, conoces el tema?

-¡Cómo detesto que me llamen así! Casi prefiero ser Mibaldor... - explotó Yuri irritado.

-Emm, lo siento, no volveré a hacerlo - se disculpó el japonés, un poco intimidado ante el mal humor del muchacho.

-Mejor continuemos con la lección. Yuuri, vas muy bien con los ejercicios, ya vas entendiendo la teoría - tomándolo de la mano lo guío a la mesa y le revolvió suavemente los cabellos de la coronilla en señal de aprobación y aprecio. Si sigues así, te daré un premio -prometió Viktor.

-Eh, si. Gracias Viktor -san. -respondió Yuuri tímido ante el inesperado contacto del ruso. No podía sentirse de otra manera, esos toques inocentes... cuando le tomaba la mano, cuando lo abrazaba para felicitarlo cada vez que entendía bien un concepto, esa cercanía que anulaba el espacio personal, cuando Viktor miraba tras su hombro para ver su progreso al resolver un ejercicio, con sus cabezas inevitablemente rozandose, sentir su aliento y su respiración pausada chocando contra su cuello, una zona muy sensible para él... eran demasiadas las sensaciones que le provocaban, que no tenía la facultad de razonar correctamente... Asi que prefería mirarlo lo menos posible.

-Gracias a tí por ser un buen pupilo, no he dicho nada que no merezcas que te sea dicho -dijo Viktor con gentileza. Acercandose a Yuri, le susurró al oido: -gracias, Yura, me estas haciendo las cosas más fáciles.

Veia todo rojo. Lo siguiente que vió era su mano derecha sujetando con brusquedad el cuello de la camisa de Viktor, casi afixiandolo mientras que la izquierda se preparaba para asestar un golpe.

-¡Yurio, suéltalo! -suplicó Yuuri, olvidando que prometió no llamarlo de esa manera, pero lo que estaba aconteciendo lo tenía nervioso y alterado.

-¡Que esta pasando aquí! -dijo una voz ronca y autoritaria.

-¡Abuelo! - exclamó Yuri, soltando al instante a Viktor, que se sobó el cuello con dolor.

La mirada de Nikolai Plisetsky era terrible. Miraba a su nieto con una mezcla de furia y decepción, el pobre anciano no sabía como lidiar con el difícil carácter de Yuri, sobre todo tras la repentina muerte de su hijo y nuera hace ya un año atrás.

Yuri no soportaba decepcionar a su abuelo, preferiría que lo golpeara antes de que lo mirara con reproche. Salió corriendo antes de que le dijera algo.

-¡Yuri Andreievich Plisetsky! ¡No he dicho que te marches! ¡Yuri!

* * *

Nadie lo encontraría en el enorme roble del parque, porque nadie tenía la flexibilidad de él para treparlo. Le gustaba sentarse allí para relajarse y volver a la calma tras sus continuos arranques de ira, cada día más difíciles de contener. Porque ya no tenía los cálidos abrazos de su madre, Hinami, que actuaban como bálsamo para su atolondrado y complicado temperamento. No estaba su padre para reñirle, amorosamente claro está, y corregir su comportamiento cada vez que se pasaba de la raya. Se sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, ya no quería seguir pensando en ellos... le escocía esa herida infringida aquel día en que sus padres partieron para no volver...

-¡Yurio! ay perdón, ¡Mibaldor! - lo llamó una voz allá abajo.

¿Yuuri? Era él, con su rostro sereno y los ojos brillantes por haberlo encontrado antes que nadie.

-¿Cómo me encontraste, Sherlock?

-Ese es el árbol donde rompo la dieta comiendo pokys a espaldas de mi familia. Es un roble muy acogedor y lo más importante, te da privacidad. Casi nadie puede subirse a él.

-A esos le faltan huevos para treparlo. ¿Y a tí te faltan? - lo desafió.

\- A mi me sobran - respondió el japonés, subiendo ágil como gato el tronco del roble y sentándose en una gruesa rama cercana a la que estaba sentado Yuri. - pero lo que más me sobra... ¡Son pokys! - exclamó, sacando una caja de esos suculentos palitos bañados en chocolate desde una ramita alta. -No le digas a nadie que los oculto aquí, que sea un secreto de los dos - le pidió, guiñándole un ojo, cómplice.

"Un secreto... de los dos" Yuri corría serio peligro de sonrojarse como árbol de navidad, si es que estos tuvieran dicha facultad.

-¿Quieres? - le dijo Yuuri, ofreciéndole uno - no creas que estoy tratando de comprar tu silencio, eh.

Permanecieron un buen rato callados, solo oyéndose el crujido de los pokys al ser masticados por ambos Yuris. Estaban cómodos el uno con el otro. No eran necesarias las palabras por el momento.

-Yurio, ¿Te gusta el k-pop?

-¿Cuantas cajas de pokys necesitas para que dejes de llamarme así?

-Aun asi, suena mejor que Mibaldor, eso me recuerda mi torpeza y me da vergüenza solo recordarlo.

-No es tan tonto como el "Lupita mi amor"

-Jajajajaj, tienes razón. No podría superar eso - comentó risueño el japonés. - Entonces ¿como prefieres que te llame?

"Llámame mi amor"

-Llámame mi... - se cubrió la boca repentinamente. Por un pelito estaba a punto de manifestar uno de sus anhelos con respecto al japonés.

-¿Mi qué? ¿Mibaldor? ¿Mi a secas?

\- Me rindo. Llámame como se te de la regalada gana, no me importa.

-Yurio, entonces.

Se le hinchó la vena de la sien.

-No sabes cuanto odio a tu nee - san por inventarme ese nombre...

-No te enojes Yurio, no cuando estas comiendo pokys. No sientan bien al estómago si los consumes enfadado.

-¡Patrañas!

-Jajajaj. No me has contado Yurio si te gusta el k-pop.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por que parecías conocedor del tema que bailé con mi grupo. O porque quizás quiera hacerte hablar para... ¡poder tener más pokys para mi!

-¡Eres un cerdo, Katsuki!

-Uno muy listo cabe decir.

-No discutiré eso. A ver, conozco esos temas porque solía bailar en el grupo de JJ...

-¡En el grupo de... AHHH!

De la impresión Yuuri casi se cae de la rama en la que estaba muy a sus anchas comiendo pokys y charlando con Yurio. Casi, porque Yuri fue más rápido y alcanzó a agarrarlo de la muñeca.

-¡Ten cuidado, cerdo! ¿Quieres matarme del susto?

-Eres bastante fuerte para ser tan menudito.

-¡ajj! ¡Bajemos!

Sin soltarlo del brazo, emprendió el camino hacia su casa.

* * *

Jean- Jacques Leroy, mejor conocido por JJ fue uno de los pioneros en armar grupos de baile por el mero placer de bailar. Partió con un pequeño grupo en la escuela, en donde causaron furor. Cuando JJ y sus amigos se percataron que eran muy buenos en lo que hacían, decidieron mostrar su talento al mundo participando en cuanto concurso se les cruzara Así conquistaron mayor fama. Tras varios trofeos, las solicitudes para ingresar al cuerpo de baile liderado por JJ se incrementaron exponencialmente. Solo fueron aceptados unos pocos, entre ellos Yuri, que a pesar de su corta edad, demostró que tenía talento de sobra. Bailó algunas temporadas con ellos hasta que se retiró abruptamente, cuando sobrevino la muerte de sus padres. Desde aquel momento no volvió a bailar jamás.

Hasta ahora.

-Yuuri que lindo que traigas a tu novio a los ensayos - comentó Mila mientras elongaba en el gimnasio de la escuela.

-No te confundas, colorada, no somos novios -contestó Yuri.

"Aún" pensó el jovencito.

-Aún - dijo Mila.

Yuri la miró con ojos de huevo frito."Esa tipa es telépata, ¡es una bruja!

-Mi-chan, lo traje porque Yuri nos puede ayudar en nuestro baile- aclaró Yuuri.

-¿Que puede saber este mocoso? -preguntó Georgi, escéptico ante la juventud del rubio.

-¡Para que te sepas, puedo patearte el trasero en el baile las veces que se me cante la gana! -réplico Yuri enojado.

-Gosha, Yuri bailó en el grupo de JJ ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

-¡Omaigaaaa! ¡déjame sacarte una foto por favooooor! -pidió Phichit muy emocionado. JJ era un referente en el baile, pertenecer a su grupo te certificaba inmediatamente como uno de los mejores. Luego de varios años de fama y premios, el grupo de JJ emprendieron caminos separados, pero siempre ligados a la danza y a la amistad que nunca dejaron de tenerse. Actualmente JJ ejercía de juez del concurso que Yuuri y compañía deseaban ardorosamente participar.

Luego de varias fotos, que fueron inmediatamente subidas al Instagram, los chicos se metieron de lleno a ensayar. La visión de Yuri les ayudó mucho a orientar su propio estilo de baile y a la vez complacer los exigentes gustos de los jueces, pero sobre todo del Rey, como todo el mundo llamaba a JJ. Tomaron un descanso bebiendo unos refrescantes granizados, muy satisfechos de lo realizado el día de hoy y contentos de la enorme ayuda de Yuri, quien demostró su valía en la pista.

Sonó un teléfono. Era el de Yuuri, quien se levantó y se fue a contestar la llamada a un lugar apartado de sus amigos.

A los cinco minutos regresó, pero a buscar sus cosas.

-Lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir ahora. Yurio, vamos, que iré a dejarte a casa.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas, picarón? ¿Es una cita? -preguntó Phichit, muriendo por saber el chisme.

-Nada de eso Phichit. Viktor me va a presentar a Makkachin, su perrito. Ya sabes cuanto adoro a los perros - le contestaba a medida que se iba a despidiendo del resto del grupo -¿Nos vamos, Yurio?

Yuri estaba serio.

-Se volver solo, gracias. No necesito una niñera, ya no soy un niño chiquito. - dijo secamente.

-Sería muy poco educado de mi parte dejarte aquí tirado... Después de todo yo te traje hasta acá.

-No importa. Ve, no quiero retrasarte. ¡Que te vayas, te dije! - exclamó ante la indecisión de Yuuri - ¡Llegaras tarde, cerdo!

-Bueno... ¡Adiós! - y se fue corriendo, porque efectivamente llevaba cinco minutos de atraso.

Yuri quedose mirando tristemente la silueta del nipón, que se hacía más pequeña a medida que se alejaba, como sus posibilidades de convertirlo en su pareja en el corto plazo.

No subestimaba a Viktor para nada.

Pero tampoco pensaba en darse por vencido.

* * *

 _En el próximo capítulo..._

 _Makkachin lleva la delantera en la carrera por el amor de Yuuri..._

 _Los sentimientos son cada vez más intensos... se recrudece la batalla por obtener el monopolio de Fantastic Baby._

 _Yuri hace aseo._

* * *

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta nueva entrega :) Se aceptan comentarios, álgebras de Baldor, jamones para el Yuri de mi otra historia (Amores en tiempos de internet),etc.**


	3. Chocolate

**Capitulo recién salido del horno (y no es broma, hace mucho calor aquí)**

 **Agradezco mucho los comentarios (ya los iré respondiendo, con tanto ajetreo se me olvida si los respondí o no xD) Espero que les guste :)**

 **Disfruten de su lectura.**

* * *

\- ... y es una verdadera lástima que el pobre detective Conan nunca pueda descansar tranquilo ¡Siempre se muere alguien cuando sale de vacaciones!

-Ja, ja, ja ¡tienes razón Viktor-san! No lo había pensado de ese modo, debe ser aterrador vacacionar en el mismo lugar que Conan. -comentó Yuuri, entre risitas.

-No me trates de Viktor -san, no fuera de clases por lo menos. Tuteame, no me voy a enfadar ni pensaré que eres insolente.

-Esta bien Vi- vik...

-Dime Vitya - pidió el ruso.

-¿mi tía?

-¡Vitya! ajjaja Yuuri, y luego yo soy el sordo y te burlas de mi por lo de Lupita mi amor.

-Pero Vik... Vitya, ese es un tema conocido de BTS, ellos salen hasta en la sopa, ¿Cómo no los vas a conocer?

-Quizá Yurio tenga razón y yo sea un anciano que no está al día con la música que escucha la juventud - se lamentó el de cabellos grises, fingiendo un tono y posturas típica de los viejitos que se lamentan lo mala que está la juventud de hoy.

-Vit... Vitya, no eres un anciano... actualizate en música y ya, joven otra vez. - sugirió Yuuri con un atisbo de burla en su sonrisa.

-Pues... enseñame Yuuri lo que escuchan los adolescentes hoy - susurró el ruso al oído del japonés, provocando un estremecimiento en él. Al parecer Viktor se estaba aficionando en provocarle esas sensaciones, en invadir por fracciones de segundo su espacio personal. En estos casos, Yuuri prefería no mirarlo a los ojos, con el temor de perderse en ellos. No era saludable tener una taquicardia a estas alturas de su vida y con el concurso de baile ad portas...

-¿Dónde está tu casa, Vitya? - preguntó Yuuri para desviar el tema y recuperar algo de su espacio personal.

-Vivo en este edificio - señaló el ruso - en el ultimo piso está Makkachin esperando conocerte, espero que no haya mordido mis pantuflas... otra vez. Bueno, entremos.

Ambos ingresaron al ascensor que los conduciría al hogar de Viktor. Yuuri hizo acopio de fuerzas, no había un espacio tan intimo y público a la vez como un ascensor, dónde no pocas veces acontecieron sucesos de índole romántico y al pobre nipón la cercanía de Viktor le quemaba como al sol en pleno verano.

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky se fue despotricando durante todo el trayecto desde la escuela de Yuuri hasta el parque, maldiciendo el nombre de su tutor y deseándole la perdida total e irreversible de su cabellera plateada para poder dibujarle en su calva una sarta de groserías y garabatos. Cesó su retahíla cuando se encaramó en el roble de siempre, en dónde le gustaba estar solo con sus pensamientos para concluir la mayoría de las veces que la vida apestaba más que sus propios calcetines. Ni mencionar como apestaba su vida amorosa... un río de caca tenía mejor olor.

Luego recordó que Yuuri, su vecino y el chico que le gusta, usaba este árbol para saciar su gula de pokys a espaldas de su familia y amigos. Entonces buscó entre las ramas a ver si hallaba alguna de esas delicias rompe dietas, total él no estaba bajo ningún régimen alimenticio que le impidiera saborear esos manjares. Y como dice el dicho, el que busca encuentra y Yuri halló un paquete de pokys con una nota adherida en su caja.

Sonrió al verla.

"Si tan solo supiera leer japonés..." pensó mientras se llevaba unos de esos palitos a la boca.

* * *

Invitar al hermoso bailarín a su departamento para que conociera a su amada mascota fue una idea maestra que lo situaba en una ventaja por sobre su pupilo. Atraer a su prospecto de pareja a su territorio le permitía poner en juego todas sus armas de seducción con garantías de éxito absoluta. No había nada como jugar en su propio terreno.

Pero no contaba con la traición de Makkachin. Porque sí, el que se suponía que era su mejor amigo, estaba acaparando toda la atención de Yuuri. Toda. Desde que llegaron, el caniche no se ha apartado del lado del japonés. Al entrar, el perro se abalanzó a Yuuri, derribandolo y lamiendo su rostro como a una paleta de helado, lo seguía a todas partes y lloriqueaba si su dueño hacía amagos de apartarlo del nipón. Cuando cenaron, el perrito se echó a los pies de Yuuri y a cada tanto le reclamaba un poco de comida o le lamía los dedos. Cuando se sentaron en el espacioso sofá, Makkachin no tardó nada en sentarse encima de Yuuri, excluyendo a Viktor, golpeandole el rostro con el meneo de su cola. "La traición, la decepción, hermano" se lamentaba el pobre ruso al ver frustrados sus avances románticos con el chico de sus sueños.

-Eres precioso, adoro tu pelo, tus ojos brillantes como canicas. Me has cautivado desde el primer momento en que tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos...

-¡Oh Yuuri! Ignoraba que pensabas esas cosas de mí - dijo Viktor emocionado con su sonrisa de corazón, considerando por primera vez en el día que no fue en vano presentar a su mascota.

-Se lo decía a Makkachin.

Un golpe de Yuri Plisetsky le hubiera dolido menos.

Tratando de reponerse rápidamente del impacto, Viktor intentó una vez más atraer la atención hacia si.

-Yuuri, ¿qué te parece si vemos una película por Netflix?

Al japonés se le encendieron las alarmas. No cualquier alarma, señores.

La alarma de taladro.

 _-Yuuri, como tu mejor amigo en todo el planeta es mi deber advertirte..._

 _-¿Sobre qué, Phichit?_

 _-Sobre tu cita con tu sugar daddy._

 _-¡Que no es mi sugar daddy! ¡Tampoco es una cita!_

 _-Como sea, igual manera debo advertirte cuando suene la alarma de taladro._

 _-¿Que significa la alarma de taladro? -preguntó Yuuri consternado._

 _-"Amo su inocencia, 17 años..." -canturreó Phichit._

 _-Phichit, ya dime._

 _-Como lo explico... mmmm...la alarma de taladro es cuando estás a solas con un chico y este te propone ver algo en Netflix, lo que sea, en Netflix, no lo olvides, pero en realidad lo que quiere es... - hizo un gesto con los dedos, formando un circulo con el indice y el pulgar en la mano izquierda y con el indice de la derecha metiendolo y sacandolo en ese circulo repetidas veces. Yuuri empalideció. Hasta un chico virginal como él entendía lo que significaba aquel gesto obsceno._

 _-je...je...je Phichit, aaapenas lo lo conozco, no creo que quiera hacer eso - repuso nervioso._

 _-Yuuri, a leguas se nota que quiere saborearse en tus lonjas. La ecuación es simple: Estas a solar en su departamento + Netflix = alarma de taladro- y volvió a repetir el gesto de antes._

Se paró de un respingo, como si se hubiera sentado encima de una tachuela.

-¡Ya se me hace tardísimo! Lo siento Vitya, si no llego a la cena, oka-san me regañará -apresurado recogió su bolso y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la puerta. Viktor lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

-¿Vendrás otro día? -preguntó con voz suave y mirándolo con sus profundos ojos celestes, acariciando el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.

-Eeeto... eh si, no sé... ¡Adiós!

Se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Apoyó su mano en el roble de los pokys para recuperar el poco aliento que le quedaba tras huir del departamento de Viktor. Se cansó tanto como si hubiera ensayado diez coreografias en una hora. Desde una gruesa rama, unos ojos de verde más brillante que las hojas lo miraba como diciendole "Baia baia hijo de tu puta madre".

-Oh, hola Yurio. Veo que ya tomaste el paquete que dejé para tí - señaló Yuuri, fijándose que la boca del muchacho estaba embarrada de chocolate.

-¿Era para mi?

-Claro ¿No leíste la notita que te dejé?

-Estúpido cerdo, no se leer japonés. Entendí solo el nombre.

-Igual te los comiste.

-Era tu castigo por dejarme solo, cerdo traidor.

-¡Hey! No quisiste que te acompañara a casa, eso está muy lejos de la traición - se defendió Yuuri.

-¿Ya te aburriste de besuquearte con el pelón en su departamento? -preguntó Yuri en tono de mofa.

El rostro de Yuuri se tornó blanco como camisa recién lavada con cloro.

Yuri se sintió intrigado por el silencio del japonés.

-Yurio... nunca en mi vida he besado a nadie - admitió avergonzado.

El rubio impresionado por la revelación de su amigo, se bajó de un sopetón de la rama en la que estaba sentado para mirarlo mejor. Atisbaba una ligera esperanza... ser el primero en probar sus labios... el pelón era mas imbécil de lo que creía... mejor para él.

-Bien, puedes burlarte si quieres. Por donde se lo mire es patético que a los 17 no haya dado besos todavía...

Yuri negó con su cabeza.

-No seas idiota, cerdo virginal. No es nada del otro mundo intercambiar saliva.

-¿Ya te has besado con alguien?

El adolescente bufó dando a entender que tenía experiencia de sobra y que le molestaba que se lo cuestionara.

-Bueno, no es de extrañar... eres muy bonito Yurio.

Bonito... Bonito... bonito ¡Yuuri lo consideraba bonito! En su loca imaginación ya sonaba campanas de boda. Agitó su cabeza para despertar de su ensoñación. Se había ocurrido una idea que lo colocaria en la delantera en la conquista de Fantastic Baby.

-Pff, los besos están sobrevalorados. Pero si taaaanto te interesa, puedo enseñarte -propuso, rogando que funcionara esa descabellada idea suya. Era un intento tan obvio...

-¿De verás harías eso por mí, Yurio? - preguntó Yuuri, agradecido de la disposición de su buen amigo Yuri. Ya podrían sus amigos dejar de burlarse de él, por fin.

-Eso hacen los amigos, se ayudan. No me cuesta... nada... hacerlo - dijo mientras que se volteaba de a poco para teclear rapidamente en su teléfono: Como besar yahoo respuestas.

-¿Cuándo empezamos, Yurio?

El aludido miró alrededor. En el parque había pocas personas, algunas parejas paseando entre los arboles tomados de la mano, unas palomas picoteando migas de pan y vendedores de algodones de azucar y maní.

-Ahora mismo. Apoyate en el tronco y cierra los ojos. No los abras hasta cuando yo te lo diga. ¿Entendido?

Yuuri asintió.

Yuri estaba temblando. Se sentía como Plancton, no sabía que hacer, nunca había llegado tan lejos. ¿Que tan ingenuo había que ser para tragarse aquella tonta excusa de enseñar a besar que ocultaba la intención de besarlo con todo el amor que se tenía guardado? Pero esa su oportunidad, no podía flaquear en tomarla. ¿Cuándo volvería a tenerla?

Se plantó frente al nipón, quien obediente tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando atento y confiado cualquier instrucción de su experimentado amigo. Inhalando y exhalando aire, se sintió preparado para dar el gran paso. Yuri se puso de puntillas dado que Yuuri era varios centimetros más alto que él, mas no era suficiente. ¡No alcanzaba a acceder a esos labios con los que tanto deseó probar! Pasaba los segundos y veía como esa oportunidad se le escurría de los dedos, tenía que solucionarlo ahora ya. No halló nada mejor que darle un puntapié en las pantorrillas, logrando que se agachara por el dolor "¿Quién es el alto ahora"

Bien, ahora si tenía acceso facilitado a su boca. Empezó a acercarse nuevamente a su rostro... pero Yuuri alzó su cabeza de repente, pegandole en plena nariz al pequeño ruso.

-¡Demonios! - exclamó el afectado, cubriendose la nariz, que comenzaba a chorrear sangre.

-¡Perdoname Yurio! ¡Que torpe soy! ¿Por qué me golpeaste en las pantorrillas? ¿Estás bien?

-¡Si, si pero no abras los ojos! - fue a una fuente cercana a lavarse la cara y tratar de detener la hemorragia nasal. Cuando pudo controlar el flujo de sangre, volvió al roble, donde Yuuri, nuevamente de pie, lo esperaba apoyado en el tronco, con los ojos aún cerrados. ¡Matrioshkas! tenía que solucionar la diferencia de estaturas. Como pudo arrastró una roca de tamaño mediano y se subió a ella, quedando a la misma altura que el japonés. Colocó sus brazos en torno al cuello de Yuuri para no perder el equilibrio.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, cerró sus ojos y dejó que su boca buscara instintivamente los labios de Yuuri. Cuando se topó con algo suave, húmedo y calentito, Yuri con la torpeza y la adrenalina al mil por ciento, depositó sus labios alli. Su mente estaba en blanco, temporalmente fuera de servicio, pero para su fortuna su cuerpo parecía saber mejor que él lo que tenía que hacer. Abrió más grande la boca para abarcar completamente los labios del otro, succionando, probando por primera vez el sabor de la gloria. Repitió el proceso un par de veces, ladeando la cabeza a un lado a otro cuando cambiaba la posición desde donde le daba el beso para evitar chocar sus narices.

Yuri comenzó a entusiasmarse ante el ruido que producían sus besos y la exquisitez del acto mismo.Y al parecer Yuuri también, dado que sin darse cuenta tenía apoyadas sus manos en la delgada cintura del rubio. Los besos estaban perdiendo inocencia. Unos últimos rayos de luz sacaban dorados destellos del cabello de Yuri.

El sol se ocultó y el hechizo se rompió. Se separaron del susto que les provocó sus lenguas al tocarse incidentalmente. Ahora solo un hilillo de saliva los unía.

Guardaban un silencio solemne. Yuri, para procesar y atesorar en su mente este acontecimiento, dando tiempo a su corazón para que se sosegara. Yuuri, por otro lado, evaluaba la experiencia vivida, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. Su mente era un torbellino de nuevas sensaciones sin nombre.

-Oye,cerdo ansioso, el beso francés es demasiado para una primera clase - dijo Yuri, rompiendo el silencio post-ósculo.

-Es que... tu boca sabía a pokys... - dijo entre jadeos, con los ojos aun cerrados, para fortuna del ruso, que se puso colorado como culo de mandril.

-Hey, ya puedes abrir los ojos. ¡Te dije que los abrieras!

-¡Ya los abrí!

-No se nota - se burló Yuri.

\- Que chistoso, si señor. El 2013 te pide que devuelvas su chiste.

Sin mediar un estímulo, el rostro de Yuuri se contrajo a una de miedo.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿No le gustó el chiste? ¿los besos?" Yuri se craneaba en busca de una explicación ante el brusco cambio en el semblante del japonés.

-¡YURIO ESTÁS SANGRANDO!

-¡MIERDA! -exclamó llevándose sus manos a la nariz.

-¡Vamos a esa fuente para que te laves! ¿Estabas encima de una roca? -preguntó, dándose cuenta por primera vez de aquello.

-Llévame a casa. Si el abuelo pregunta, dile que me pelee con unos bravucones.

Yuuri asintió y del hombro lo guió hasta el hogar del ruso.

El jovencito poco le importaba la sangre que escurría por sus fosas nasales como cataratas. ¡Había besado a Yuuri! ¡y le gusto mucho, mucho, mucho , muchísimo, mucho elevado a infinito! No le importaba morir desangrado, porque moriría con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La muerte no podría arrebatarle el dulce sabor de la boca de Fantastic Baby, no lo haría olvidar que él también le correspondió, que algo en su interior hizo remecer.

Un par de clases más sobre besos y le confesaría sus sentimientos. A esa altura ya esperaría que fueran correspondidos. Porque en esas lecciones a la par que le enseñaría a besar, le enseñaría a quererlo, a este profesor que a la vez era alumno en los asuntos del amor.

* * *

-Lo lamento Viktor, Yuuri, Yuratchka está castigado, tiene prohibido salir o recibir visitas -anunció Nikolai Plisetsky, cuando Viktor y Yuuri tocaron la puerta dispuestos para una nueva sesión de estudio.

-Con mayor razón debes dejarnos entrar, señor Plisetsky. Es una tortura para Yura tener que lidiar con las matemáticas en su casa. ¿Que mejor castigo que este? - argumentó Viktor.

-Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera... esta bien, pasen chicos - abriendo más la puerta, les cedió el paso - tendrán que esperar un poco eso si, ahora tengo a Yuratchka haciendo aseo... o eso creo...

No era extraño que dudara. Se suponía que ordenó a su nieto a barrer el comedor y la sala, pero lo que estaba haciendo ahora... era lo más lejano al concepto de aseo y ornato.

El muchacho con la escoba a modo de guitarra, cantaba a todo pulmón:

-NUESTRO AMOR SABE A CHOCOLATE, UN CORAZÓN DE BOMBÓN QUE LATE, NUESTRO AMOR SABE A CHOCOLATE OH OH OH OH OH (1) -de la emoción con la que cantaba (gritaba) la canción, lanzó la escoba a cualquier parte para tomar a su gata que tuvo la mala idea de pasar por alli en esos precisos momentos, y comenzó a cantarle euforico la siguiente estrofa:

-UNA PROBADA Y NO MÁS VERÁS QUE TE HACE VOLAR, EL CIELO Y TU PALADAR ASÍ ME QUIERO QUEDAAAAAAAR ... CONTIGOOOOOOOO.

La pobre gata no parecía compartir el mismo sentimiento que su dueño, todo lo contrario, buscaba zafarse de él, asustada de su alocada actitud.

Viktor gozaba del espectáculo, quien como buen hijo del siglo XXI no dudó en registrarlo en su teléfono móvil, pensando con que ingeniosos hashtags lo acompañaría al subirlo a sus redes sociales.

-¡Vitya, que haces! No lo grabes, se va a molestar. - pidió Yuuri entre preocupado y risueño. No podía decidirse por ninguna de esas dos emociones.

-Tienes razón Yuuri, ,mejor lo transmito en un directo para Facebook.

-¡No! ¡mejor vamonos! Podemos estudiar otro día - sugería el japonés tironeando de un brazo a un entretenidísimo Viktor, que no paraba de filmar.

-Espera que termine de grabar las aventuras de Yuricienta. Señor Nikolai, este video será nuestra arma para que Yuri nos obedezca en todo. No volverá a escapar de la escuela ni dará de comer su tarea al perro del vecino nunca más, ni tampoco... ¿Señor Plisetsky?

El abuelo no oyó lo último que dijo el tutor de su nieto. Estaba sorprendido de la actitud de Yuri, no por el hecho que no estuviera haciendo el aseo correctamente, desordenando más de lo que ordenaba, si no que hacia meses no lo veía tan contento, cantandole a su gata, riendose sin motivos aparentes... actuando como un adolescente, pero uno muy enamorado. Desde la muerte de su hijo Andrey que Yuri no se mostraba tan lleno de vida...

Viktor, intuyendo lo que pasaba por la mente del anciano (estaba al tanto de la muerte del matrimonio Plisetsky), decidió dejarlo en la intimidad de su hogar. También notó lo diferente que se comportaba su pupilo. Tomó de la mano a Yuuri y se alejaron del departamento.

* * *

Viktor no soltó la mano de Yuuri hasta llegar a unas de las bancas del parque cercanas a la laguna artificial. Tomaron asiento. El ruso miraba seriamente a Yuuri, quien estaba azorado por caminar de la mano de Viktor en público sin mediar relación alguna que justificara dicha acción. Por otro lado no olvidaba el incidente del departamento. La mirada de su tutor le advertía que tenía que dar explicaciones de su súbita huida el otro día.

-Yuuri... me pareció que el otro día algo te incomodó, me gustaría saber que fue para poder disculparme apropiadamente... has sido un poco cortante en tus whatsapps y bueno, eso me tiene preocupado -dijo Viktor compungido, tomando ambas manos del japones entre las suyas y mirandolo con preocupación.

-Perdón es que yo... Netflix.. Phichit me dijo... solos en tu departamento... -Yuuri trataba de hilar una frase coherente de explicación, sin éxito. Ni el propio Yoda podía entender semejante sintaxis.

-Tranquilo Yuuri. Confía en mi, no me enfadaré, solo quiero saber si te perjudiqué sin darme cuenta.

-Alarma de taladro. -soltó.

-¿Eh?

\- Departamento solo más Netflix igual a alarma de taladro -repitió Yuuri la formula que le dijera Phichit.

-Un día vi una vaca vestida de uniforme.

-¿Qué? -ahora era Yuuri el extrañado.

-Pavo ratón.

-Vitya no entiendo lo que estás diciéndome.

-Crei que estábamos compartiendo formulas en clave mnemotécnica. De otra forma forma no me explico que pueda significar "alarma de taladro".

Yuuri no había notado antes lo nerd que podía resultar ser Viktor en algunas ocasiones.

-Bueno Yuuri no te quedes callado, explícame. Te acabo de dar la formulas de una integrada y la ecuación del gas ideal, una explicación es lo mínimo que merezco.

-Vitya... yo... ¡No soy un chico que se acuesta con alguien a la primera! N-n-no soy tonto, ¡se lo que significa cuando te ofrecen ver una película en Netflix!

Ahora Viktor pudo entender la reacción del japonés, porque huyó ante la invitación de ver una pelicula. El pobre chico creía que quería llevárselo a la cama, lo que no era mentira porque en un futuro el ruso quería llegar a ese nivel de intimidad, pero en ese momento quería genuinamente ver una película en Netflix, sin segundas ni lascivas intenciones.

-¡No Yuuri, estas equivocado! No estaba insinuando que tuvieramos relaciones sexuales, por ningún motivo. Mis intenciones era puras, lo juro. Nada de alarmas de taladro.

Más azorado no podía estar el pobre Yuuri. Al final él quedaba como malpensado, mente de alcantarilla. Todo por culpa de las advertencias de Phichit, que ocasiono el hecho de que le diera una doble interpretación a la inocente invitación de Viktor.

-¡Perdón Vitya!¡Todo fue un malentendido! Yo, tonto de mí, creí que tu querías hacerme cosas, mi-mi- mi mejor amigo me dijo que en la mayoría de los casos Netflix era la excusa para... para... tener sexo - eso ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Viktor podía respirar más tranquilo. Quedaba todo aclarado. Ahora sabía que hacer para calmar a su precioso pupilo.

-Olvidemos que eso pasó. Pasado pisado. ¿Que te parece si me acompañas a pasear con Makkachin?

El efecto fue instantáneo. Los nervios y la ansiedad dieron paso al entusiasmo frente a tan apetecible panorama.

-¡Claro que sí! Ya lo echaba de menos, tienes una mascota muy adorable - respondió Yuuri con brillo en sus ojos cafés.

-Entonces está hecho. ¿Vamos? -preguntó, tendiendole una mano que Yuuri tomó de inmediato.

No le importó que Viktor lo llevara todo el camino de la mano. Su mente estaba ahora con Makkachin, quien tanto le recordaba a su fallecido perrito.

No se dieron cuenta que cierto muchachito de tez morena capturó esas manos enlazadas con su teléfono de última generación.

* * *

(1) Chocolate, canción de Jesse y Yoi, digo, Joy. Yo toda pendeja creyendo que Jesse era la mujer y Joy el hombre. Como diría Homero Simpson "debí parecer un idiota"

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo..._

 _Se abrieron las apuestas entre los amigos de Yuuri._

 _Viktor realizará importantes avances en la conquista de Fantastic Baby._

 _Yuri planea la segunda clase de Introducción a los besos. Da clases los jueves. No cobra mucho._

* * *

 **Oh que misterio, ¿Quien será el que sacó esa foto? :v**

 **Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, se aceptan reviews, pokys, jamones, energías para el fin de semestre, etc.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	4. Lecciones de amor con sabor a Nutella

**Nuevo capitulo! Me alegra la buena recepción de esta pequeña historia :D. ¡Por fin salí de vacaciones! Así que me leerán seguido por aquí, con nuevas actualizaciones de esta historia y la otra que tengo por ahí (Amores en tiempos de internet). Espero contar con su apoyo, sus lecturas y reviews que me alegran tanto también. Los reviews los respondo por interno :)**

 **Sin más, los dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

Un preocupante mensaje llegó al teléfono móvil de Yuri. Una foto en dónde aparecía Yuuri de la mano con el pelón de su tutor, caminando por la calle. El archivo iba acompañado por el mensaje "Tienes que hacer algo, Yurio -kun". Yuuko era la emisora de ese inquietante mensaje. Desde aquel día en que el rubio los acompañó en uno de los ensayos, ellos hicieron buenas migas e intercambiaron números de WhatssApp. Con este aviso, la japonesa mostraba ser una valiosa aliada en la cruzada del ruso por la conquista del corazón del bailarín.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Pero encerrado y castigado poco podía hacer. Quizá suplicandole al abuelo...

-¡Abuelo, dejame salir! Necesito amor, comprensión y ternura, no necesito estar encerrado.

-Yuratchka, mis decisiones son como las de la corte suprema - respondió Nikolai levantando la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo cómodamente en el sofá.

-¿Injustas?

-Inapelables. - dijo tajante.

-¿Puedo invitar a un amigo a jugar, por lo menos? - intentó el adolescente.

-Mañana podrás. Hoy solo dedícate a estudiar y reflexionar lo malo que es pelear con vagabundos.

-Eran bravucones, abuelo.

-No fue eso lo que me dijo el joven Katsuki.

-Es japonés, seguramente confundió las palabras.

-Como sea. Vete a tu habitación y anda pensando que quieres para cenar.

Yuri solo esperaba que por algún acto de bondad, las manecillas del reloj avanzaran veloces como el viento.

* * *

-¿Para qué me necesitabas Yurio? -interrogaba Yuuri, sentado en una de las sillas que estaban en la habitación del muchacho.

-Bueno, es por tu culpa que estoy castigado así que es tu deber entretenerme mientras el suplicio dure.

-Emmm... no soy muy entretenido que digamos. No soy bueno en casi nada, excepto bailar pero aquí no se puede.

-Ya me imaginaba algo como eso. Recordé que nuestra lección sobre besos quedó inconclusa, porque alguien quien no quiero mencionar... - dijo mirando fijamente al japones dando a entender que se refería a él - ... intentó noquearme con su cabezota dura.

-No fui yo, fueron los vagabundos.

-¡Que eran bravucones! - corrigió exaltado. - Pero antes quisiera saber algo ... - se detuvo para pensar mejor como plantear la cuestión de mejor modo, sin sonar desesperado ni celoso - esto... Mira cerdo devorador de Pokys, no puedo seguir enseñandote como besar si tienes sentimientos por alguien más, odio el melodrama y los ataques de celos y todas esas babosadas del amor. Asi que desembucha ¿tienes a alguien que te gusta?

-No, Yurio. Puedes estar tranquilo respecto a eso. Mi interés por aprender a besar es meramente intelectual y para que mis amigos me dejen molestar. Y bueno, yo confió en ti Yurio, sé que no pretendes aprovecharte de mi - dijo el japones sonriendo confiadamente en las buenas intenciones de su vecino.

Yuri tragó saliva.

-Si, si claro. Me quedo más tranquilo al respecto. Pensé que ya tenías en mente besar a alguien más y que por eso querías aprender a dar besos...

-Para nada. No me gusta nadie por el momento.

Esto último alegró y entristeció a Yuri en partes iguales. Feliz porque Yuuri no estaba enamorándose de Viktor, pero triste porque aún no lo estaba de él. Lo invitó a sentarse a su lado para iniciar la lección del día, pero la llamada para cenar por parte del señor Plisetsky los interrumpió.

-Prepara la panza, cerdito kun, que vas a probar el mejor pirozhki de toda la ciudad. Ni en Moscú lo hacen tan buenos como mi abuelo.

-Gracias por invitarme a tu mesa. Muero por probar esos pirozkhi- dijo Yuuri cortésmente, preguntandose que demonios era un pirozhki.

* * *

-¡Yurio no me habías contado que tu mamá era japonesa! - exclamó Yuuri mientras terminaba de morder el último pedazo de pirozhki en compañía de su vecino y el abuelo de este.

-En realidad mamá nació acá. Mis abuelos dejaron Japón y se instalaron aquí por asuntos de trabajo o algo parecido... la verdad no hablo mucho con ellos. -dijo el joven, un poco incomodo.

-¿Por qué?

-Los padres de Hinami nunca aceptaron a mi Andrey. Querían que se casara con un japonés. -respondió Nikolai. Una ligera incomodidad se instaló en el ambiente a causa del delicado tema que acabaron de tocar. El propio Nikolai disipó esa incomodidad ofreciendo postre a los jóvenes.

El señor Plisetsky comenzó a tomar aprecio a Yuuri. Desde que el muchacho apareció en la vida de su nieto, este se mostraba de mejor ánimo, menos irascible, mucho más tranquilo y notablemente feliz.

-Cerdo,espérame en mi habitación, iré a lavarme los dientes, ya vuelvo - señaló el muchacho mientras se llevaba un frasco de Nutella para el baño. Su abuelo levantó una ceja preguntándose que demonios haría su nieto con la dichoso menjunje.

Yuri untó su cepillo de dientes en la Nutella y se cepilló concienzudamente como si fuera recetado por el dentista. No le importaba llenarse los dientes con caries si lograba un rico besito con su amor platónico. Desde que probó esos labios, se volvió adicto a ellos y quería más, mucho más.

-Bien niño Poky, prepárate para esta segunda clase. Ahora serás tú el que me tendrá que besar para saber si ya lo dominas o si necesitas más lecciones -ordenó Yuri al ingresar a su habitación, donde Yuuri lo esperaba sentado en el colchón de su cama.

-¿Ehh... yo?

-No, el vecino de al lado -respondió sarcástico.

-¿el cojo del 32?

-¡Tú, cerdo, tú besame ahora o estas RE-PRO-BA-DO! -dijo eso ultimo sonando como Ron Damón, digo, Don Ramón. Dicho esto se acomodó en las piernas del japonés, cerrando sus ojos. - Bien, te estoy esperando.

Yuuri tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó nervioso.

-Dale, no lo pienses tanto cerdo, mientras más le das vuelta, más nervioso te colocas. Hazlo y punto. No necesitas pensar- le aconsejó el muchachito, recordando como lo hizo él mismo hace poco en el parque.

-Ehh, buenoo, acá voy - anunció el nipón. Con su mano acarició la mejilla del muchacho, ladeó su cabeza, acomodándose mejor para besar. Yuri podía sentir el cálido aliento del japones contra sus labios, delatando su cercanía. Los latidos de su pobre corazón se aceleraron a la velocidad de un rap de Eminem o de Agust D. Sus bocas se rozaban con tímidos toques, buscando reconocerse. Yuuri estaba a punto de pasar al siguiente nivel cuando una mancha de color marrón llamó poderosamente su atención.

-Yurio ¿Comiste caca?

-¡QUÉEEEEEE! -el pobre jovencito casi se cae de espaldas de no ser por la oportuna ayuda de Yuuri, que lo sujetó con su brazo, evitando la colisión del rubio contra el suelo.

-Tienes una mancha de dudosa reputación cerca de tu boca - le dijo, señalando la comisura de sus labios.

-¡Maldito cerdo, eso no es caca, es Nutella! ¿Como se te ocurre que voy a andar comiendo mierda?

-Sumimasen, sumimasen, dije lo primero que pasó por mi mente. No te enojes por favor.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje? ya arruinaste la atmosfera.

-Ni que fuera gas de invernadero...

-No me hagas enojar más de lo que estoy, cerdito- kun -advirtió un Yuri bastante cabreado por la referencia ñoña.

-Perdón, ya, empecemos de nuevo -trató de conciliar Yuuri.

-Todo yo, todo yo ... -murmuraba el rubio y sin mediar aviso se abalanzó hambriento a la boca de Yuuri. El choque fue un tanto brusco, pero cuando el familiar sabor de la crema de avellanas se coló en la boca del japones, éste no pudo evitar pasar su lengua por los labios de Yurio, capturando ese delicioso sabor. En reacción, el rubio abrió más la boca, permitiendo el ingreso de la curiosa lengua de Yuuri, que parecia tener vida independiente a la de su dueño. Fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho dado que la esencia Nutella se concentraba allí.

"mmm... delicioso" - pensaba Yuuri mientras enredaba su lengua contra la chocolatada lengua del jovencito con enérgico entusiasmo. En la habitación se podía oir la intermitente sinfonía que producía sus bocas al devorarse la una con la otra y los suaves jadeos de Yuri al ser besado como nunca antes en su corta vida. Ambos comenzaron a sentirse acalorados, pero aun asi no podían parar aunque quisiera. Yuuri ya no tenía control de sus impulsos, en su mente solo estaba la instrucción de comerle la boca a besos a Yurio y dejarle sin ningún rastro de la riquisima Nutella.

Yuuri estaba aprendiendo lo exquisito que es besar, como esa simple acción podía mandar de vacaciones a su parte racional, gobernando en su lugar los instintos más recónditos que demandaban la inmediata satisfacción de sus deseos.

Para la desgracia del más joven, la conciencia retornó en el japonés y la parte racional volvió a tener el control, haciendo reaccionar a su propietario. Yuuri descubrió con impacto y sin explicarse como pudo terminar encima de Yurio, recostados en la cama.

Yuri no encontró nada más romántico que decir:

-Cerdo goloso, ¡cómo pesas!

-¡Perdón Yurio! N-nno se que que sucedió. Será mejor que me marche, los chicos me deben estar esperando. ¡Nos vemos!- salió raudamente de la habitación, despidiéndose del señor Plisetsky en el camino hacia la puerta. El joven ruso se quedó mirando el techo, con expresión soñadora, dando de vez en cuando unos suspiros.

Estaba viviendo un sueño del cual no quería despertar jamás.

* * *

-¡SIIIIIIII! - exclamó Yuuko, eufórica, asustando a Sara, que estaba sentada a su lado en unas de las bancas del patio de la escuela.

-¡AHHH! ¡Porque gritas Yuuko!

La japonesa le susurra algo al oído y le muestra algo en el teléfono.

-¡SIIIIIII! - exclamó esta vez la italiana.

-¿Que sucede chicas, porque andan gritando como locas? ¿Acaso vieron a Seung Gil Lee? -preguntó Mila, que se acercaba a ella con sendos paquetes de galletas para compartir.

\- Mila- chan, Yuri besó a Yuuri.

-Nuestra OTP es mas real que nuestra existencia amigaaa -acotó Sara.

-¿Perdón, alguien dijo OTP real? -preguntó Phichit que alcanzó a escuchar lo ultimo. Se había acercado para saber la razón del alboroto de sus amigas.

-Phichit -kun, Phichit-kun, no adivinaras lo que ha pasado a nuestro querido Yuuri -kun - dijo Yuuko - solo te puedo decir que cierto grupito ha perdido una apuesta.

-¿De que hablan? - intervino Georgi.

-Georgi, ¡Mibaldor besó a Yuuri! - respondió Sara.

-Mentiraaa, Dios mío no puede seeer, noooo ¡Pero si Yuuri está saliendo con Viktor! -exclamó incrédulo el tailandés.

-Así como escuchas, Phichit "Delfín hasta el fin" Chulanont. Nuestro niño telescopio lleva la delantera, Yuuyu tu patrón - dijo burlonamente Mila, con gesto de triunfo dibujado en su rostro.

-¡Ustedes hicieron trampa!

-Esto es sin llorar Chulanont - le espetó Mila.

-Esto aun no se ha terminado, ¿cierto Georgi? ¿Georgi?

El aludido hace rato se había desconectado de la conversación, en el instante en que vio a su ex novia en el patio. Se le aguaron sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Ya lo perdimos, Phichit -dijo Mila, mirando apenada a su compatriota.

* * *

Los estudiantes apenas sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la jornada escolar, arrancaron cual estampida hacia sus hogares, añorando una rica cena y una cama calentita. Pero dicha estampida se detuvo cuando un grupo contemplaba asombrados un Cadillac de color rosa estacionado a pocas cuadras del establecimiento y a su propietario, de atractiva apariencia con sus gafas de sol estilo aviador.

Cuando vio aparecer al joven bailarín, le hizo señas con los brazos.

-¡IUUURI! ¡Acompañame a llevar a Makkachin a la peluquería!. ¡Comeremos helados!

Yuuri estaba colorado hasta donde no le llega el sol. Toda la escuela lo estaba mirando y eso lo colocaba muy nervioso. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención excepto cuando se tratara de baile. Sintió de pronto como alguien lo empujaba y lo arrojaba a los brazos de Viktor.

-Anda, Yuuri que Viktor te espera - dijo Phichit, el"empujador".

Sin esperar que el japonés dijera algo, Viktor de la mano lo llevó y lo subió al auto.

Las chicas (Yuuko, Mila y Sara) miraban de forma sospechosa al tailandés que despedía con la mano a la pareja.

-¡Fuiste tú Phichit! ¡Tú trajiste a Viktor! ¡Tramposo! - reclamó Mila, indignada.

-Esto es sin llorar, Babicheva. Además ustedes empezaron primero con las trampitas, con eso de que Yuuko se mensajea con el niño telescopio y lo ayuda... ¡Niegenmelo!

-Esto no se quedará asi, Chulanont. Esto es una declaracion de guerra, hashtag ShippWars - declaró Sara.

-Acepto el reto -respondió desafiante.

* * *

-Que lindo es tu auto -dijo Yuuri, rompiendo el silencio.

-Se lo saqué a mi hermana, je je je.

-¡Viktor!

-Lo necesito más que Lena. Bien... la peluquería de Makkachin está por aquí... - decía mientras miraba atentamente las calles por la ventanilla, tratando de ubicarse. Luego se estacionó frente al recinto, sin dejar de acaparar las miradas de la gente.

-¿Me esperas aquí mientras voy a buscarlo?

-No hay problema. Colocaré algo de música por mientras.

Enciende el moderno equipo de radio y lo primero que sonó es...

-¿Qué rayos...? ¡Oh no, fui rickroleado! - exclamó al reconocer la archiconocida melodía de Rick Astley.

-Lena lo hizo de nuevo. Supongo que me lo merezco por tomarle el auto sin su permiso - dijo Viktor, de vuelta con el caniche, quien sin invitación se subió a la parte trasera y se acomodó a gusto.

-Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir Yuuri? - preguntó el ruso tras sentarse al volante.

-Me prometiste helados.

-Pues al parque se ha dicho. Los del parque son los mejores, te lo dice un estudiante estresado.

-Ja, ja, si tú lo dices...

-¡Allá vamos! ¡abróchense los cinturones! dijo Toretto -exclamó Viktor

-¿Cuando dijo eso? Mentiroso.

-Esta bien, no lo dijo él. Lo dijo el mismísimo.

-¿El mismísimo?

\- ¡Albert Einstein, pues Yuuri! Enchúfate plancha e´campo.

\- ¿A quien le dices plancha de campo, mentiroso? - espetó Yuuri, dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo de Viktor. No podía evitar reirse por las ocurrencias del ruso, las locuras con las que salía a cada momento. A veces se comportaba como un niño en cuerpo de hombre. Yuuri debía admitir que le encantaba esa faceta de él, sentía que a su lado podía relajarse y divertirse, sin tener que esforzarse por agradarle o tratar de resultar interesante. Viktor ya lo consideraba así incluso antes de conocerlo más.

* * *

Viktor no mentía. Los mejores helados eran aquellos que saboreaban ambos sentados uno junto al otro observando como un anciano arrojaba migas de pan a los patos del estanque artificial y viendo como Makkachin se entretenía espantando a las palomas.

-Yuuri.

-¿Qué, Vitya?

-¿No te imaginas ecuaciones y fórmulas que rodean al anciano que arroja pan? La ecuación general de la parábola, la entropía, energía libre de Gibbs, teorema de Thales...

-Vitya, con respeto...¿Que te fumaste?

-Yuuri, los exámenes te funden el cerebro. Ya lo sabrás de primera mano, cuando entres a la universidad.

-Suena terrorífico.

-Un poco... mucho en el fin de semestre...Gracias. -dijo de pronto el de cabellos plateados.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres la única persona con la cual puedo hablar sin restricciones, que escucha todas mis tonterías y aun asi sigue a mi lado. Con ningún otro me hubiera atrevido a manifestar mis pensamientos con esta tranquilidad con la que hago ahora. No me juzgas Yuuri y por eso te lo agradezco. -dijo, tomándole la mano y estrechándola con cariño. -¿Querrás participar en la campaña "abraza a un estudiante estresado"?

Por toda respuesta, Yuuri le da un sentido abrazo, transmitiéndole fuerzas y calma para lo que le queda de semestre.

Charlaron de todo un poco, pero sobre todo de animé. El japonés se sorprendió de todo lo que Viktor sabía acerca del tema, de todas las series que se ha visto y los asertivos comentarios que daba. El ruso era un muy buen conversador, no acaparaba la conversación y se mostraba interesado ante lo que decía su interlocutor. Sus chistes aderezaban el dialogo y convertía cualquier tema banal en uno interesante. Realmente tenía un talento para conversar.

Tras discutir y analizar sobre el relleno de la serie Naruto, Makkachin hizo acto de presencia, depositando en el regazo de su dueño una empanada, obtenida de quizas dónde. Yuuri y Viktor se miraron con extrañeza.

-Makkachin, ¿quien te dio eso? - interrogó Viktor, tratando de dilucidar el origen de esa masa rellena.

* * *

Horas después, Yuuri dio con el origen de la empanada. Estaban estacionados en el mirador de la ciudad, sentados en el capó tomando una gaseosa acompañada de frituras varias. Tipica comida de unversitario.

El japones revisaba sus redes sociales cuando vio un viral cuyo protagonista se le hacia enormemente familiar.

-Emm.. Vitya, creo que deberías ver esto. - le dijo, pasandole su teléfono.

El vídeo era breve. 20 segundos en los que Makkachin sustrajo una empanada que estaba calentándose en la parrilla de un puesto de comida callejero cuya dueña estaba siendo entrevistada por un canal de televisión local.

-¡Makkachin, perro malo! ¡Robaste una empanada en televisión! Ahora estas en todas partes. -regaño Viktor.

Ni se inmutó el travieso caniche, quien dormía sin remordimientos en el asiento trasero del toda respuesta se tiró un gas.

-¡Puff! ¡Makkachin se tiró un pavo ratón, Yuuri!Ni se te ocurra entrar al auto ahora. ¡Ay, Lena me va a matar! - exclamó afligido el ruso.

-¿Un pavo ratón? Viktor tu no escatimas en eufemismos, jajajaja.

-Pasemos este mal trago con una selfie -propuso Viktor quien aun tenia en la mano el teléfono de Yuuri. Apegando su mejilla a la mejilla del japonés, tomo muchas selfies, una de ellas con él mismo besando la colorada mejilla de Yuuri con cariño.

Pronto el sol se escondió. Yuuri quedó maravillado de ver aquello desde la altura en la que se hallaba, pero aun más cuando las primeras estrellas comenzaron a titilar en el firmamento. La escasez de luces artificiales en la zona permitía mostrar las estrellas el triple de brillantes. Brillo que se replicaba en los ojos embelesados de Yuuri, impresionado por el hermoso espectáculo.

-Suelo venir aquí cuando el nivel de estrés me sobrepasa. Mirar estas estrellas sin la contaminación lumínica me trae calma, es como un bálsamo... Y quise mostrartelo porque eres especial para mi.

-Son hermosas, Vitya. Todo este tiempo viviendo bajo este cielo y solo ahora me detengo a ver todo esto... es sobrecogedor... no tengo palabras para decir eso. -dijo Yuuri en tono ensoñador, sin cesar de mirar Gracias Vitya... -musitó, mirando por fin a los ojos de Viktor, tan brillantes como las estrellas que contemplan en el cielo.

Intuyendo de que este era un momento importante, Viktor se acerca más a Yuuri. Toma las manos del nipón y la estrechó con la suyas con .

-Yuuri... ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Sin esperar respuesta, se inclinó para besarlo como tanto lo había deseado.

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo..._

 _Yuuri toma una decisión._

 _Makkachin es entrevistado para conocer su papel en el robo de la empanada._

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Se aceptan reviews, empanadas, pasta de dientes de Nutella edición limitada, reviews-apuestas, reviews -predicciones: ¿Que respondió Yuuri?**


	5. ¿¡Qué tiene qué?

**Y estoy aqui borracha y loca, y mi kokoro idiota... ok no xd. Estoy de vuelta, no me he olvidado de mis historias, pero el tiempo y la salud no me habían acompañado. Por lo menos ahora tengo salud, tiempo no tanto. Pero ahora trataré de publicar de forma más periodica, con la consecuencia de que los capitulos serán breves.**

 **Espero que aun disfruten de esta historia, entenderé si la han olvidado xD**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 _En los capítulos anteriores..._

Viktor y Yuri, tutor y alumno respectivamente, se enamoran del vecino del último, al que podan Fantastic Baby, cuando lo miran bailar en el patio de su casa. Un lanzamiento del libro de Baldor propicia el encuentro de los tres, y Viktor ofrece enseñarle matemáticas a ambos, ya que obligadamente han de compartir el libro.

Comienza una carrera por la conquista del corazón de Yuuri "Fantastic Baby". Se forman dos bandos entre los amigos de Yuuri, unos apoyando a Viktor y otros a Yuri.

Viktor toma la iniciativa, utilizando a su mascota como pretexto para llevarlo a su departamento, pero no contaba con que Makkachin lo conquistara primero. Yuri, por su parte, hace su jugada utilizando la inexperiencia de Yuuri para darle "lecciones" de como besar. Alertado por Phichit, Viktor toma medidas drásticas y pide a Yuuri ser su novio.

Ahora veremos que ocurre.

* * *

Desde que murieron sus padres en un lamentable y repentino accidente de tránsito, que Yuri no pisaba el cementerio sin que unas lágrimas se manifestaran. Como odiaba que los demás lo vieran vulnerable, sobre todo su abuelo, desistió de ir al campo santo. No fue a dejarle flores a su padre si no hasta un año después de su triste fallecimiento.

Frente a la tumba de Andrey Plisetsky, Yuri depositó un coqueto arreglo floral y se sentó en el frío concreto, delineando con la yema de sus dedos el nombre de su progenitor. Tomó aire.

\- Te juré que te volvería a visitar cuando pudiera dejar de llorar. Y aquí me ves, ni una sola lágrima. Papá, estoy enamorado y mis lágrimas ahora son de alegría.

Cumplida la visita a su padre, a Yuri le quedaba otra mucho más compleja, la de su madre. Sus restos estaban en el altar familiar en casa de sus abuelos maternos, lugar que jamás pisó puesto que el matrimonio su mamá con su papá produjo una ruptura en la familia de ella. Sus abuelos no quisieron saber nada de su hija cuando se convirtió en la señora Plisetskaya, desdeñando, según ellos, sus orígenes japoneses. Entonces, se perdió el contacto hasta que ellos decidieron aparecer y reclamar el cuerpo de Hinami. Yuri no se atrevió a acercarse a ellos, eran prácticamente unos desconocidos para él.

Por primera vez Yuri se reencontraría con su ascendencia japonesa. Ahora más que nunca estaba interesado en ella, sobre todo porque el objeto de sus suspiros era nipón.

Y allí estaba, arrodillado frente al retrato de su mamá. Era hermosa y su amplia sonrisa lo era aún más. La piel blanca y los ojos rasgados fue todo lo que heredó de ella. Fuera de eso, no guardaba ningún parecido con su madre.

Frente esa fotografía, Yuri se explayó acerca de sus sentimientos, deteniéndose largo rato en lo que Yuuri lo hacía sentir, los estragos que estaba causando en su corazón. Después pasó a terrenos más íntimos, diciéndole a ella lo mucho que la extrañaba cada día, lo difícil que era vivir sin sus abrazos que fingía recibir de mala gana mientras decía que no era un niño.

Unos sollozos contenidos aparecieron ante el recuerdo de las caricias maternales. Pero a Yuri no le importó. Frente a su mamá no le importaba llorar.

* * *

-Yuu chan ¿De nuevo con lo mismo? -reclamó una bella muchacha de rasgos orientales.

-Chiho -chan, tienes que ayudarme esta vez. -imploró Yuuri.

\- Es que no puedo creer que esto esté pasando de nuevo.

\- Yo tampoco termino de creermelo.

\- Condenada suerte que tienes, Yuu -chan. Bonita pieza -comentó la chica, lanzando una mirada apreciativa en todo el lugar.

-Si, por fin tengo una habitación propia. Ya no aguantaba el olor a cigarro que dejaba Mari neechan. ¿ Y, vas a ayudarme?

\- Esta bien Yuu-chan, seré tu novia... otra vez.

Yuuri la abrazó, con el alivio pintado en su rostro.

* * *

-¿ En verdad tú eres su mejor amigo? -cuestiono Viktor. Había citado a Phichit, su principal aliado, a tomar un café cerca del campus universitario donde estudiaba.

-El más cercano, su único confidente. - afirmó Phichit con seguridad -¿Por qué lo dudas ahora? Te he ayudado bastante para que vengas a cuestionarme a estas alturas. No hubieras llegado tan lejos sin mi, Viktor. - acto seguido dio un ruidoso sorbo a su latte.

\- Eso no lo niego. Pero digamos que se te olvidó mencionar un "insignificante" detalle acerca de Yuuri.

-Imposible. Te lo he contado todo.

-Todo lo que sabes, querrás decir. Toda la información que un año de amistad puede dar.

-No la menosprecies. Yuuri confió en mí en el acto, hemos convivido intensamente durante todo ese tiempo, soy actualmente quien más lo conoce de todos nuestros amigos. -se defendió Phichit acaloradamente.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Sabes de casualidad que Yuuri tiene novia?

-¡¿Qué tiene qué?!

* * *

Yuri estaba exultante, irradiaba alegría con la intensidad de rayos UV. La noticia que le contó Yuuko al pie del roble donde le gustaba treparse, lo animó.

-Así que el pelón fue rechazado ja, ja,ja.-festinaba el rubio.

Yuuko lo miraba muy seria.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegra lo que me acabas de contar?

-Es que aun no he terminado de contarte todo.

\- Bien, continua.

-Te advierto que no te va a gustar lo que te diga ahora.

-No, no, no, no puedes dejarme con la intriga.

-Prometeme que no te enojaras conmigo. -No lo haré. Dispara.

-Yuuri rechazó a Viktor... -Yuuko tomó aliento - ... porque tiene novia.

-¡¿Qué tiene qué?!

* * *

El grupo de baile convocó a una reunión extraordinaria en su cuartel, que resultaba ser un baño en desuso de la escuela. El team Viktor y el team Mibaldor( o sea team Yuri) de común acuerdo acordaron acorralar a Yuuri e interrogarlo.

Y fue así como Katsuki terminó atado a un inodoro, sin poder mover manos y pies. Tampoco podía hablar, su boca estaba sellada con una cinta de embalaje.

-Seguramente te estarás preguntando qué haces aquí - dijo Mila, paseándose frente a él. -Te doy una pista: no es para que hagas del 2.

Dicho eso se sentó muy digna en un inodoro cercano. El tailandés tomó la palabra.

-Yo, Phichit Pancracio Chulanont acusó a Katsuki Yuuri por ocultar valiosa información de su vida personal. Por esa gravísima omisión nos hemos enredado en un problema con dos rusos que todos conocemos.

-Exigimos total sinceridad al excusado, digo, al acusado -continuó Sara.

-¿Alguien tiene papel higiénico? -preguntó Emil desde un cubículo. Era el flamante nuevo bailarín del grupo.

-¡Imbécil! Esos baños no funcionan -espetó Michele, hermano mellizo de Sara a quién acompañó porque no confiaba para nada en ese tal Emil.

-¡Orden en la sala! -exigió Takeshi, que fungía como juez. -Ya todos expusieron sus argumentos asi que diré el veredicto: Katsuki Yuuri te condeno a decirnos toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad, esto es: identidad de la novia, como es ella, en qué lugar se enamoró de tí, de dónde es, a que dedica el tiempo libre. -enumeró Takeshi con los dedos. -He dicho ¡caso encerrado!

Tras estas palabras, Emil tiró de la cadena para ratificar el veredicto de Takeshi. Segundos después, el grupo en pleno abandonó la estancia.

Un inodoro estaba volcando todo su contenido, inundando el piso con lo que los demás esperaban que fuera agua.

* * *

Corrió presto hacia el árbol que usaba como escondrijo de sus golosinas. Tras un duro interrogatorio, Yuuri solo anhelaba saborear sus dulces pockys.

Sin embargo, el destino no estaba de su lado. Una escena grotesca se presentó a sus incrédulos ojos.

De una rama estaba colgada una piñata de Peppa Pig cuyo centro estaban cruelmente clavados todos los pockys del escondite. Tenía colgado un letrero que rezaba: "No se admiten cerdos mentirosos"

-¿ Pero qué...?

De una rama, Yuri saltó y se plantó ante el impresionado japonés.

-¿Que mierda haces aquí? - espetó el rubio, empujandolo amenazante -¿Acaso no entiendes que los cerdos tienen prohibida la entrada? Y tú eres un cerdo, oink oink.

-¿Qué te pasa Yurio? ¿que le has hecho a mis pockys?

-Claaaro, eso es lo único que te preocupa, ¿verdad? Cerdo asqueroso.

Yuuri reaccionó como si lo hubieran abofeteado.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-Además de cerdo, sordo.

A Yuuri se le subieron los colores. Comenzaba a sentir un calor que se propagaba desde el corazón a sus extremidades. Apartó a Yuri de su camino para rescatar lo poco que podía de sus golosinas, pero el toque solo provocó aún más al ruso.

-¡No me toques, estafador! -un puño directo al rostro del japonés acompañó su airada locución.

-¡Dejalo! -gritó una voz.

-Chiho-chan, no te metas, es entre Yuri y yo - advirtió Yuuri a la muchacha dueña de la voz.

-¡Pero que lindo! Mira que tuvo que venir tu noviecita, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, claro! Chihoko, la metiche.

-No la insultes, Yurio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿pegarme?

-Vamonos Yuu-chan, por favor -pidió Chihoko tironeando del brazo.

-¡Eso, vayanse! Señor y señora Porky.

-¡Suficiente!-gritó Yuuri, devolviéndole el golpe.

Así estalló la guerra entre los Yuris.

* * *

-¡Vamos papá, haga sonar la sirena! -pidió Emil, sentado en el puesto de copiloto de una patrulla policial. Acompañaba a su padre, quien era policía del sector, para una tarea de la escuela.

-Solo para que sepas como funciona, hijito -respondió el señor Nekola.

Wiu wiu wiu sonaba la sirena. Emil, en un arranque de inspiración, tomó el megáfono y comenzó a cantar:

-¡Y la cosa suena ra, y la cosa suena ra, scooby doo pa pa! Y el pum, pum, pum, pum, pum, pum. Pum, pum, pum... ¡¿qué está pasando?! ¡Detente papá !

Habían llegado al campo de batalla de la guerra yuriana, donde los Yuris estaban dándose madrazos en el lugar donde antes se habían besado.

-Esto es trabajo para papá. Hijo, dame las esposas.

* * *

-Tú me partiste el corazón! ¡ay mi corazón! -cantaba Emil. Sentados en la parte trasera del vehiculo, apretujados estaban Yuri, Chihoko y Yuuri. El primero tenía una cara de fastidio y gritaba a cada tanto a Emil para que se callara. Los otros dos iban silenciosos. La chica trataba de limpiar la cara de Yuuri con su pañuelo.

-¡Esto no es carpool karaoke, tarado! -gruñó Yuri, pateando el asiento del joven Nekola.

-Callese, usted tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. ¿Lo dije bien, padre?

-Excelente hijito, tienes futuro en el rubro -respondió el padre, de buen talante.

-Señor policia, yo no he hecho nada, solo traté de detener la pelea ¿por qué tengo que ir con ustedes a la estación? -dijo Chihoko.

-Usted es la testigo, linda señorita -respondió el señor Nekola.

\- mi laki mi laki laki laki, mi laki laki laki, chucu chucu chucu -siguió cantando Emil, alegremente. Yuri pateó más fuerte el asiento.

-Uy, eres un aburrido Yuri peliteñido. ¡Oh, chicos! Phichit me pidió una selfie. Le conté lo de la pelea. ¡Ponganse para la foto! -estiró el brazo para capturar la imagen.

* * *

Al final, el señor Nekola fue a dejar a cada Yuri a su respectivo hogar y conversó con los padres y el abuelo sobre la pelea. Al final acordaron que los Yuris tenían prohibido acercarse, además de obtener un duro castigo. Plisetsky tenía prohibido salir al parque y fueron cortados los accesos a la tecnología. Por otra parte, Katsuki tampoco podía salir, pero podía recibir visitas. Yuri casi arroja el telescopio cual álgebra de Baldor cuando captó por el instrumento que Viktor seguía frecuentando la casa del japonés y que Chihoko era una visitante habitual.

Aun asi, el castigo de Yuuri fue muy duro para él, ya que no pudo participar en el concurso interescolar de baile.

-Contigo hubiéramos ganado el oro, Yuuri- dijo Georgi mostrándole la medalla de plata. El grupo de baile se había congregado en la habitación de Yuuri para contarles las buenas nuevas.

-Nos hizo falta nuestro Fantastic Baby -dijo Mila, quien estaba sentada en la alfombra.

-Vamos chicos, seguro que el grupo que ganó bailó muy bien.

-Pero comparados contigo parecen unos principiantes, Yuu-chan -contradijo Yuuko.

-Lamento tanto no haber estado con ustedes chicos. Les fallé -dijo Yuuri cabizbajo.

-Te defendiste Yuuri, y a tu novia tambien. Aunque estoy más molesto contigo porque no me contaste que ya tenías pareja. -señaló Phichit con tono acusatorio.

-Es una larga historia, ya les contaré.

-Tranquilo, no vinimos a interrogarte -lo calmó Phichit.

-Para eso necesitaríamos un buen inodoro y una cinta de embalaje -opinó Emil.

-Contemosle, chicos -dijo Sara.

-¿Que cosa tienen que contarme?

\- ¡Hay un concurso de baile en la televisión! -soltó Phichit, emocionado.

-¡Y ya nos inscribimos! -exclamó Mila.

-¡y las audiciones son mañana! -agregó Sara.

-¿Dónde está el baño, Yuuri? -preguntó Emil.

-¡Emil! -exclamaron todos al unísono.

-¿Qué? La naturaleza llama -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Al fondo a la derecha -le respondió Yuuri.

-Ahora nos toca convencer a los señores Katsuki -dijo Yuuko - la parte más difícil del plan.

Todos los presentes suspiraron desalentados. Los Katsuki, aunque amables y devotos de sus hijos, eran implacables y exigentes.

¿Lograrán Yuuri y compañía convencerlos de que le levanten el castigo?

* * *

 _En el próximo capitulo..._

 _Yuuri y compañía realizan las audiciones para el concurso de baile en la televisión._

 _El amor de Yuri se transforma en odio hacia el japonés. Le dolió su traición, su mentira. Se convierte en su peor pesadilla._

 _Viktor averigua la verdad tras Chihoko, descubriendo una triste historia._

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D Lamento la demora :c**

 **Comentarios, reclamos, pockys, son más que bienvenidos.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
